A conventional dishwasher includes a tub defining the washing chamber and a door pivotally mounted for movement between open and closed positions relative to the front opening of the tub. The tub typically is made of plastic. A metal frame is normally provided to support the tub in a position above the floor and to provide structural rigidity for the tub. The hinges for the door are usually welded or otherwise secured to the metal frame.
In manufacturing and assembling a conventional dishwasher, the door hinges are welded to the frame, and the frame with the hinges is then secured to the tub. This manufacturing process increases the stack up of tolerances. Also, this manufacturing process causes the door pivot axis to vary in relationship to the tub, from dishwasher to dishwasher, therefore causing door mounting problems and leaks around the door seal.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved dishwasher which overcomes the problems of the prior art.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved dishwasher wherein the door hinges are quickly, easily, and accurately positioned so as to assure proper pivotal movement of the door and proper sealing of the door with the tub.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of locating dishwasher door hinges on the dishwasher tub and frame so as to accurately mount the door to the tub.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for mounting the door hinges on the frame of the dishwasher.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher tub having one or more bosses for locating the door hinges for accurate mounting of the hinges to the dishwasher frame.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.